Comforted by hurting
by Yuoaj009
Summary: A series of one chaptered stories about our heroes of CL. It definitely will have YumixUlrich. And also AelitaxJeremie. Maybe OddxAelita will be there. It's mainly about romance and hurt/comfort and friendship. Life hurts. Love hurts? Comfort hurts. And hurting comforts. Good and bad friends. Hope you'll like it! Rated T. Story 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Her Jeremie, his Aelita

**Author's note: Hi! I'm back after... months? Anyway, I've deleted my Magicians story, because I had problems with the storyline. It didn't work out and I lost inspiration. I thought working on another story would be better for a while. But... I'm still in planning's phase there. I want to thank all those, who supported me: A Small Voice, Dawnstar95, rosamea, Delyra Broken, bluepine12, donalladd15, John Thatcher, UlrichxYumi16, HeiMao.3, xSoulz, Muffinmilk317, aggiegirl12, Neonflowerr and the guest! If I forgot anyone, my apologies. So... this is going to be a series of one chaptered stories. I hope you'll like it. The first few chapters are parts of my Magicians story, of which I thought they should 'stay'. One more thing for this story: I didn't intend to hurt anyone's feelings. It's characters' feelings only! (Here they live on Lyoko). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko! Only my imagination:)!**

Her Jeremie, his Aelita

In the mountain sector, Jeremy stood on a hill from where he had an astonishing view. The sky, blue. The clouds, patterning a crown. This reminded him of the girl in the silk dress and the boy as a peasant. No royalty, no luxury, but plain and simple love. The story was ordinary. The tips of the crown represented their journey through life. Mystery, enchantment and downfall.

_The story goes that once a young man named Jeremie left his home in search of help for his family, who had recently experienced a bad harvest. A horrible storm came and went, ruining their land. He and his family had no food supplies and there was little water left. They were in need of serious help, now._

_On the road he saw a girl in a silk dress. It had looked like she had a more prosperous future, for she appeared to be satisfied with life. How could he have known? She was twirling and turning, she was laughing. She was singing with the most beautiful voice Jeremie had ever heard. The girl suddenly fell on the ground and it alarmed Jeremie. He was on his way to the king and queen, but he could stop to aid the girl, couldn't he? The truth is that if he had not stopped to help the girl, he would have reached his destination and he would have received the help for his family. But maybe it was his destiny never to arrive there in the first place._

_Jeremie ran towards the girl and asked what had happened. The girl responded, "I twisted my ankle. Could you please help me?" Her look was desperate. From what she explained, the girl would be punished severely, if she didn't return home within an hour. Jeremie couldn't ignore her pleading eyes. He had to help her. Jeremie supported the girl and she limped all the way to her home._

_Once there, her father had opened the door. He was furious. She had accepted the help of a stranger and on top of that she was late. However, his anger could not be greater than his gratefulness. Jeremie had only intended to help his daughter and she wouldn't have gotten back soon without help. He invited the boy inside and Jeremie smiled and entered. They talked for about an hour. What was going on in their lives? How big ones families were? What work they did to receive enough earnings to come round? Upon hearing that he was on his way to request food supplies for his family, the father of the girl as well as the girl, who was named Aelita, looked up in surprise. Apparently, Jeremie hadn't heard the latest news yet._

_The father had told him that a riot had recently occurred at the king's castle. People from the opposition had gathered together to revolt against the king's regulations. A majority of the population was very content with the laws. The remaining part of the population was against it. They were convinced that the king needed to act in terms of the orthodox constitution. Strict regulations were required to control your people. They proved it by conspiring in a revolt. The king was imprisoned and those other people had taken over their monarchy, just as others had come there to request help, like Jeremie would have done._

_Jeremie became sad after finding out he wouldn't be able to take care of his family. The father couldn't bear seeing that. After all, he had been through difficult times himself. He felt like he owed the boy a solution. So he offered him to stay and work for him until he had earned enough to survive for at least three months. By then the fields had to be ready to grow crops again. Aelita had been watching the conversation silently, with a worried look on her face. Jeremie smiled at her, and she shyly looked down. Unfortunately, he would have to live here and his family would have to agree. Jeremie had thanked the generous man and decided to inform his family about it before accepting. He would return after one week._

_But when he came back earlier than expected, the father knew something was wrong. Jeremie was very weak, because he had hardly eaten anything. He told them about the fact that their farm had been burned down as well as the house next to it, where they lived in. He had heard from a few people in the neighbourhood that the family was trapped inside the house and that they didn't survive. Jeremie had searched for them anyway, but he failed to find them. Since he knew no one else who was willing to give him a hand, he returned earlier._

_The father shared his condolences with the boy and asked him if he would like to live with his family. Jeremie wanted to refuse, because he couldn't ask for so much. The father knew he would, so he changed his previous suggestion. Jeremie could come and live with them, while he worked for him. Even if he saw through his plan, Jeremie decided to agree. There was no one else who would provide him with a place to stay anyway. And he had already come all this way, silently hoping they would help him._

_Slowly and steadily he began to get used to living with Aelita's family. He enjoyed working with the father. Everything had become easier, after the orthodox people gave up on their fight for 'freedom'. And since a long time he could sleep peacefully. He grew closer to the family members that lived in the house, especially to Aelita. Jeremie could only see the good things in her. Whenever she was in a bad mood, she would quickly smile again. It was as if she didn't care about all happenings around her. There were many traits he liked about her, besides her joviality. In fact, he was beginning to think that he had fallen in love with her. What he didn't know was, that Aelita had felt exactly the same._

_One day, someone knocked on the door. A messenger had come for Jeremie. His parents had left him a letter, which miraculously survived in the fire. It stated that he was adopted, after being abandoned by the king himself. Yes, the letter made clear that the boy, who had lived with them all these months, was a prince. At first, all was thought to be a joke. But when they saw the king standing in front of their house, they became serious again. They bowed for the king, who then told them he had come here to inform the family - in particular Jeremie - about the truth._

_Jeremie was not his son, but the son of a normal man and woman who live with the orthodox folk. During all the suspense, he felt his own suspense in his heart, when Aelita's hand squeezed his. The king continued. They abandoned him and he somehow ended up on the king's doorstep. The king honestly told them that he could not take care of a fifth child. Without the queen there, the noble king had taken the responsibility of the upbringing of his children, instead of having maids and servants do it for him. Of course they helped him every once in a while, but he loved his children too much to let strangers take care of them. He had taken Jeremie to a woman, who had been 'cursed' with infertility. That woman had gratefully accepted to take in the child. That was the truth._

_Jeremie stood there open-mouthed. How to react? What to think? To his surprise, Aelita answered for him, letting go of his hand. She thanked the king for sharing the truth with them, but that it would change nothing about his present living with her family. The king, expecting a reaction like hers, kindly nodded, greeted the father and left for his castle. However, before that, he handed Jeremie the letter of his parents and the golden coin that had already been there the day he was found. After that all of them bowed again, with the king's invitation to the castle in their minds, and the king went away._

_After the visit to the castle, a week later, the father told Jeremie to share his feelings with his daughter, before it was too late. He had not understood what the last meant, but he did know he had to tell Aelita how wonderful he thought she was. That day, it would happen. Aelita had called him 'her Jeremie' for the first time._

_Months later, they were standing in the fields. Aelita was dancing in the same silk dress as the one she wore when they met. Happily being carried by the wind, tenderly held by her Jeremie. Graceful, angel-like. Jeremie loved her odd combinations, her fantasy, her dance, her smile. She was his Aelita. While dancing, Jeremie took a ring out of his pocket, sang her favourite song, and proposed. When she turned out of his arms and her hand was held by him, he put a simple pink and silver ring around her finger. They stood still and kissed. They would be together forever and no one would break them apart._

_His hope was crushed when she was taken from him due to her sickness. The father had kept that secret from him, because he thought it would break his heart, if he knew what would happen. But it had broken his heart now as well. He had promised to keep her happy. How would he do that, if she was no longer here? He didn't blame the father. He had prevented him from instantly becoming sad for the rest of his life. _

_She had become an angel, this time in heaven. A sting in his heart, a tear in faith, the truth. He had to live with it. People had shown compassion, then ignorance, eventually few were left that cared, namely his family. He would be told to cope with it by the others. He would have to convince himself that she watched over him, that he shouldn't let her down._

_A girl, his Aelita, would be there in his heart. She would always be close. And the future would soon bring her dance partner, her Jeremie, to her. At last, their dance would continue eternally to be completed by love._

"A three hundred-year-old story. She was his Aelita and he was her Jeremie."Jeremy sighed. He wondered why his parents had told him that story. He had loved the story ever since he had heard it. And still, he was astounded by its ending. "My favourite story." He whispered. Suddenly, he saw a girl standing next to him. "Hi."Jeremy said as he looked at a pink-haired girl. "You're the first not to ask me a question, even when I'm a stranger standing next to you."She replied. "What's wrong with questions?"Jeremy asked on purpose. "Ha, very funny. I'm Aelita."She said, holding out her hand. His eyes seemed to sparkle for a second, when he heard her name. He shook her hand and answered with "I'm Jeremy."


	2. Chapter 2: Their lives

**Author's note: I forgot to say this last time: They were out of character in my Magicians story. From now on, I'll announce if it's normal characters or alternate characters. Maybe visualizing when you read this story is a good idea. I don't know. Or do readers do that automatically? Okay, dumb remark, I guess the majority does, including me... I hope these first two stories were worth reviews:). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko! Only my imagination:)!**

Their lives

… Aelita …

"_We're sorry Aelita, but we agree that it is better if we don't remain friends with each other."_One of the two girls had said. "_What do you mean? You'll just ditch me and then leave me here, just because I am too sensitive? What is wrong with you?"_Aelita had responded. "_You do see how we're always being laughed at because of your abnormal behaviour, don't you? We're fed up with that. We just don't want to be around you anymore, so take your childish, dumbness somewhere else."_The other one had replied. Their tone hadn't sounded apologetic or empathic at all. They had been acting like two of the world's greatest bitches.

"_If you think you'll get away with this, you are wrong. You will pay! If you think you know me, think again, I am certainly not who you think I am."_Aelita had shouted back at them. She had walked away at that moment, leaving the girls perplexed.

That's what she could remember. She had scolded them some more, but she decided not to think about that. Aelita was outraged. Her friends or actually her so-called friends had ditched her. Two girls who she used to hang out with all the time and now they tell her she is utterly sensitive, and gutless. They shut her out because of that. Little did they know it was all an act. Aelita was quite the opposite of what her friends thought. Ever since the death of her parents, she became more rude and tough. Aelita had two reasons for acting sensitive.

She wanted to make some friends and fit in as a normal person. It was rather awkward at first. But when people started liking her, she slowly began to live life – without her parents. She also wanted to test the world or the people around her. Aelita had always wondered if she wouldn't be accepted if she was different. Her past was sure complicated, involving warnings from the police. She got beaten up once for declining to be part of a gang that was well-known for stealing and robbing. Aelita got her answer and she decided to remain the way she was, even if that meant the world would hate her.

Aelita strode to the old abandoned factory. The first floor underground was her favourite place to go, when she needed alone-time. That gang once tracked her down and ended up in the factory. But, she knew the factory's floor plan by hard. She was hiding in a safe place until all was clear. She recalled some conversations with the gang. _"Where is she? I want to hit her so badly, she won't be able to refuse. She knows too much about our business. I want to have her in front of me NOW!"_The gang's leader had spoken. Aelita had been really terrified then. There was no one there to comfort her. No parents and no friends. She had been lonely.

… Odd …

Odd was walking on the sidewalk and he was on his way to the school's dorms. He was certain that he would be caught, because it was thirty minutes past curfew. "I am sure the principle will understand why I will be arriving late."Odd said to himself. He was a brilliant student and a simple guy. So he avoided any kind of trouble whenever he could. Odd had just been to the hospital to visit one of his sisters, but due to an accident on the road he had to take the detour. He spotted some weird strangers. Recognizing them as two persons from his class, he wondered what they were doing here. Since it was very late, he decided to walk passed them and ignore them, but that's when fate struck him.

"Hé you!" One of them called out to him. Odd walked on. The guy ran up to him and tackled him. Before he could react, he was lying on the ground. "What is wrong with you?!"Odd asked furious. When someone made a grave mistake, Odd would become very serious. The guy grabbed his shirt,"oh, nothing pal, I just thought you wouldn't want to disregard me when I call out to you. I can get...well how do I put this tactfully...rather rough."The guy said. Odd stood on both feet again, when the other guy came up from behind. "I wouldn't start shouting or try to escape. We just want some help from you." The guy standing behind Odd said. "I don't want any trouble. Now let me go, I need to be somewhere." Odd said, becoming aware of where this was going.

Suddenly, sirens could be heard and the sound seemed to be heading in their direction. The guys' faces hardened and Odd was afraid of what was going to come next. Three policemen ran towards them pointing their guns at them. "Dump the bag in the boy's hand and move it!"The guy, who tackled him, said. "Which bag?"Odd thought. But the guys were already gone, no sight of anyone besides the running policemen and him. Odd looked down at the bag in his hands. "What is inside?"Odd asked. "Hold it right there!"A policeman shouted. The other two pointed there guns at him like he was the biggest criminal of the world. "Hand over the bag! We got a message alerting us about two boys who were spotted with a drug dealer. Now where is your henchman?"The policeman spoke. Odd was shocked.

"Sir, I'm not a member of a gang. I was just on my way from the hospital to school. I'm late because of an accident, due to which I had to take the longer route. Please, I have no drugs or illegal goods with me. Those two boys just dumped the bag in my hands and took off like rockets."Odd explained, as he gave him the bag. He was freaking out because he knew he would be blamed instead. "Well, listen kid, don't you think that's contradicting. You say you have no drugs, yet you just gave me a bag full with the illegal substances. On top of that, you have no proof of those two gangsters. I'm afraid you will have to come with me."The policeman replied. "Just give me a few moments, I can get you proof now, those guys are in my class at school. I'm sure the principle can arrange something."Odd sounded desperate. All he worried about was being late, but now he had much more to worry about. "Sorry kid, you'll have to wait until you get to the police station."He said as he turned to the two men behind him. "Guys, get the handcuffs, the kid is coming with us."

When the police officer wasn't paying attention, Odd carefully moved away, step by step. Then he ran away as fast as he could. "Wait! Come back, now!"He heard them exclaim. "Not until I prove my innocence!" Odd answered. One policeman fired at Odd, but he missed by inches. "Oh, man, these guys are crazy idiots. What the heck is wrong with them?"Odd asked, realizing he would have been better off if he hadn't scolded them. The chase began and Odd kept running until he found an old abandoned factory. It was a dead-end.

Odd had read that the police declared the building was off-limits because it was expected to collapse soon. It was an unstable building, but Odd had no choice, they would never follow him inside. He saw an elevator and figured that it would take too long for it to come up, so he went to search for a staircase before the police spotted him standing there. He found a computer room. He crouched down to the floor, breathing heavily. "_How come trouble is always around the corner, dragging me along?" _Odd thought.

… Yumi …

"_You're going down, Yumi! Nobody messes with me or my friends and gets away with it."_William had told her. _"I wouldn't have to interfere, if you just stopped bullying my brother! You're enemies with me, William. But no, you need to threaten me with harming my brother. What are you, a __psychopath?"_Yumi had said. "_You will pay for your stubbornness."_William had clearly been provoking her to fight. Normally, Yumi would have been patient enough to reason with someone, because she was a patient girl. But her tough side was likely to take over when William came into view. And with that provocation it had begun.

Yumi had bent down and swung her leg at his feet. He was down immediately. William had gotten back up and they fought harshly and neither was showing mercy. Then she got pinned against a tree. He was pushing really hard, and at the same time he was pinching her arms with great effort. She had felt every hit and kick, but that had felt as if someone was trying to make her blood stop flowing through her body. Yumi had then kicked him in his...she'd rather not recall that. William fell on the ground and swore she would pay, if not by harming her brother.

That last thought was bothering her all the time. She got called at midnight. Her friend had seen William, taking her brother tied up, going in northern direction. She also explained to Yumi that she followed William, to see if she could help Hiroki, but she had lost track of him. Yumi thanked her for helping, to which her friend had replied that Yumi herself was kind-hearted and that she hadn't forgotten how she saved her at school.

Yumi was furious. Now, she was searching for clues. "Where could William have taken him?"She thought. She remembered an old abandoned factory in that direction. But he could easily have taken a detour to confuse me and have taken him to the road instead. Yumi had looked near the well-known hiding places of William and his friends. She had been very cautious of her surroundings, like she always was. But she failed in finding Hiroki there. "I'll just quickly search the factory and go back to the road later."Yumi sensed that something bad would happen soon, but she couldn't figure out what.

Suddenly, she saw her pendant on the ground. "So, of all places in the world, William took my brother here? "Hiroki is the most important person in my life. I'm not just going to let William hurt him. Hiroki and I have spent so many moments together." Yesterday, Yumi had given Hiroki her pendant containing family pictures. "It was supposed to provide him with the necessary strength and luck to avoid William." Her brother had always stood up for himself, showing how courageous he was. "But William...William is a sore loser, a complete paranoia, a jerk, he screwed up my life."Yumi said angrily. She was not planning on having Hiroki experience the same.

… Ulrich …

Ulrich seated himself against a tree in the forest in the middle of the night. He was lost in his thoughts, as he almost always was. He liked thinking to himself a lot, because he could probe or think about all sorts of issues without people interfering. He always imagined situations, strategies, conversations and so on. He hardly ever spoke up, unless he felt the need to do so. This time he felt betrayed and left alone forever, that too because of his own parents. He couldn't care less about being alone, simply because he's very well capable of being alone or surviving on his own. "Survival trip? Yeah sure.."Ulrich sighed.

"_Come on, guys, this is not my idea of fun"._ Ulrich had told his friends, while he was hanging from a cliff during the survival trip he and the rest of his class were on. _"It is a perfect way to get rid of him. I mean his father did pay us a large amount to kill his son."_They had replied. _"What are you talking about? Are you out of your minds?"_He had shouted, demanding an explanation. His friends had said that his father was fed up with having a son, who couldn't work hard enough to get decent grades, who raised his voice against his father's wishes and who behaved like he didn't have a tongue when there were normal conversations going on. After they went away, he eventually had climbed back to solid ground. Ulrich hadn't believed all of it, but when he returned home he was shocked. No, he was overwhelmed with horror.

"_How could you?! You got our only son killed! What is wrong with you?!"_Were the last words he had heard his mother say, before the tears streamed down her face and her depression started. His father had just stood there, his face had been showing no emotions. Not just someone, but his own father had stabbed him in the back. When Ulrich was done overhearing the conversation he had immediately packed a few clothes, some important stuff, including his diary, his notebook, his solar-powered watch, and one old family picture. He had written a note for his mother to find in his favourite book, which was hidden in his closet. The note said: _Your son is alive, but he will never return to a house where he was disowned before ever being understood. I am truly sorry and I'll miss you - Ulrich. _Then he had left, in silence.

Ulrich looked up at the sky through the branches of the tree. He carefully observed the stars, but he failed to find any pattern. "Looks like I didn't succeed...My father has always disliked me, but I never expected this much. It's almost like someone messed with his brains. How could a father literally destroy his own son?"Ulrich asked himself in disbelief. "My father could easily have taken a gun and have killed me with it. Why did he confront my 'friends'? Was it to make it hurt even more? And why did my friends actually agree to this? Why would they first tell me that I can be trusted, like a _friend_, and afterwards try to get my father's job done for him?"Ulrich thought. "That's not even all. I left my mum a note, but the question is: will she ever find it?"Ulrich asked. He had so many questions that would all remain unanswered for a long time. In his mind he 'played' flashbacks:

"_You know, son. Today, I'm very proud of you. My soccer star, my Ulrich. You even raised your grades. I hope one day, when you're all grown up and have matured more, I'll be able to say the same. You won't lose that spirit will you?"_His father had said. Ulrich's eyes had been twinkling. _His _father had admitted to be impressed by his development in education and sports.

"_Ulrich dear, your father has had a bad day. I'm sure his intentions were not those you understood. You are our son, and we are delighted because of that. Don't worry, your father would never discard you for his work or life. I would not either."_His mother had told him.

No worries? His mind was filled with worries, about the people he loved, as well as the friends he recently met and even all the strangers around him. He gazed at the stars, lying down on the grass. Then tears streamed down his face, as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A friend in action

**Author's note: My apologies for the long absence. Big exams are coming up, but I want to update at least one of my stories. I want to thank the follower, the reviewer and the one who clicked fav :). So here is another story (with regular characters). I've never tried this before. Writing the story from someone's perspective. It's from someone inside the group. It's not hard to guess who it is. If you want to let me know your guess or if you want to tell me how I did, then go ahead ;).**

**One more thing. There is a friendly reviewer, who answers questions before people ask them :). Regardless of the fact if people want to know or not. Anyway, no criticism meant there. She kindly asked me to mention her in my author's note. So, here you are, mirandalovespie. She requested to be clear on the "Her Jeremie, his Aelita". It's in fact really simple. The story depicts their (the Jeremy and Aelita we know from CL) future lives, only there is a generation gap. The story ends with Jeremy and Aelita (from CL) meeting. There, at the ending, they take the places of the characters in the story. So, eventually they fall in love, but Aelita will die, and Jeremy will feel sorrow. It's the main idea of the whole story. I guess that is not clear. On the other hand, the story is left open with them meeting at the end. It gives you guys the opportunity to think about what will become of their lives. I hope you get it now, and if it confused you even more… Then I'm sorry?**

**So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko! Only my imagination :)!**

**A friend in action**

The continuously visible struggle is slowly tearing his heart apart, but he lets it be. Every time I pass by, he looks away, pain sparkling in his eyes. I know, it's strange. However, upon taking a closer look at him, it becomes clear he wants to be alone. Those moments, he requires no presence from his friends, not even from me. I have tried to inquire after what happened, after why he doesn't talk to her, but to no avail.

So, I watch him clench his fists and head for the forest, by himself. Wanting to help him, isn't enough. Actually helping him, isn't possible. I can't do anything, while I'm ignorant about his specific problems. The others keep telling me that he needs time, but I think we need to fix things now. Trying to persuade them doesn't get me anywhere, because they tell me that I need to be rational and relaxed. Saying that they dealt with situations like this before.

This was different, and I know they know that as well.

I have always been on the supportive side. When we were angry with him, I tried to slightly comfort him. Hoping he wouldn't feel very down and see that it would be over quickly. But when Yumi was involved, he changed. He wouldn't want you to ask him anything. And when I got the chance, he didn't speak up. No, Ulrich almost never shared his problems.

As a friend, I feel frustrated. Not being able to help Ulrich, when he needs it so badly. So I confront Odd and he tells me the story. I was shocked after hearing it. Apparently Ulrich's father was going back to Germany with his family, taking Ulrich with him. He would go to another boarding school and leave France permanently. Immediately, thoughts of what could be going on in Ulrich's mind were racing in mine.

I am aware of the fact that the story I was told by Odd was only half of his problems. To be honest, Yumi didn't look too happy either. _Something happened_. It bothers me, neither Yumi nor Ulrich is willing to talk to me. I am sick of these two persons. Sure, we all know what type of people Ulrich and Yumi are. Those inevitable character traits that get them in trouble every possible moment when it involves either one of them.

Enough! I will solve this problem. I won't be timid and listen this time. If the others don't want to help, well then I will handle it all by myself. Just watch me!

…

I step inside principal Delmas' office and ask him for the telephone number of Ulrich's home. He tells me I aren't allowed to be given the number, let alone any personal information at all. Thus, I decide to refrain from asking and use plan B. I make up a story about how Sissy is scolding people and about how she frantically runs around the school grounds trying to spread some sort of news. Delmas looks surprised, raising his brows. Then he sighs and massages his temples. He didn't even look at me, when he left the office. I smile triumphantly and a little amazed by how easily he was convinced.

After peering through the open door and confirming no one is around, I walk over to the computer on the desk. I am grateful for experiencing Lyoko and all the knowledge on digits and computers. I hack into the system and get the telephone number, writing it down on a small piece of paper. Then I put back everything the way it was and prepare myself mentally.

Walking out of the office as calmly as possible, is hard, since I am about to make a daring move. The secretary eyes me suspiciously and asks me what I was doing in Mr Delmas' office. I respond by telling her that I had to fill out a form. Before she asks me anything else, I practically run away from the office area.

Once outside, I decide to go to class. Noticing how Ulrich is once again staring out of the window, I walk over to sit beside him. He acknowledges me with a little smile and tries to focus on the lesson we have now. Mathematics isn't difficult, though I know it is for Ulrich. So I give him a few tips on how to do better. He thanks me and continues working. I only think about what I will be doing to get Yumi and Ulrich together. Or at least get Ulrich to admit _everything_ to Yumi.

Step one, forcing Ulrich to spill his problems.

Step two, calling his dad, telling him to cancel his plans.

Step three, convincing his dad to go alone, if cancelling his plans doesn't work.

Step four, forcing Ulrich to talk to Yumi, not yet revealing my plans.

Step five, all ends well?

…

Time for action. It is break now, and I cross my fingers, while calling Ulrich's father - And, yes, I skipped step one. I hear several 'beeps' before someone answers. For a moment, I wish I would press the red button and hang up. But I speak, asking with whom I am conversing. Just as I hoped, Ulrich's father's voice can be heard at the other end of the line. I explain it all to him, a little desperate. When I finish, I am feeling stupid for even trying. This is Ulrich's father, not principal Delmas. His father laughs and tells me that he didn't get the job after all. It was a mistake. So they wouldn't be moving at all? Why was Ulrich feeling down then? Yumi! It had to be Yumi. Not the fact that he won't be close to her anymore, but something else.

Seconds passed and I forget his father is still there. I apologize and ask him why my friend is acting this weird. His father's stern voice makes me flinch. Apparently, he had no idea of his son's feelings. Obviously, he instantly requests to know if it affect his school results. I assure him that it isn't having any negative influence on his results. It is the truth. After I said that, he informs me about his mother's illness. I stop myself from walking over to Odd and smacking him across the face. Why had he been lying to me? I express my gratitude for sharing the truth and apologize again for the rude interruption. He reassures me, saying I don't need to worry and wishes me a good day.

I breathe in and out deeply. So much for my plan and the information I had. I wonder why Odd lied. When I ask him he laughs, like he'd done nothing. He says he assumed it still was the truth. Well, now what? I guess I'll tell Yumi. But will that be okay without Ulrich's permission? I start to doubt and Odd says he will talk to Ulrich, saying that he sees something good come out of my plan. I'm glad more progress can be made. We split up. I go in search of Yumi and Odd goes to find his best buddy.

…

Yumi's eyes showed me the shock she got from the story. Even though it wasn't much, and Ulrich's mother would probably feel better soon, she was shocked. Afterwards, I find out why. Yumi tells me that she had a fight with Ulrich, about how he never expresses his feelings and never mentions his parents or problems he has. Stubborn as he is, it was true. Yumi continues her story. Ulrich had slammed his fist against the tree and made it bleed, when she confronted him like that. Yumi had never seen him that angry before. She said she can't forget how many emotions could be seen in his eyes that day.

She told me it hurt her to see him like that. He had slowly closed the distance between them that day. Yumi hadn't realized she had been backing away. Until her back had touched another tree that day. Ulrich had pinned his arms around her, and told her to leave his _heart_ to break alone. He had told her to stay away from him and to go back to William. I watch Yumi facepalm herself. The day before that day she had tripped and accidentally kissed William on his cheek. Yumi had been afraid of what Ulrich would do. She was ashamed that she had felt that way. Because it was more something she would feel with William around. But Ulrich had only touched her cheek and walked away, sulking like he hadn't before.

Yumi finishes and a light flicks on in my head. The Japanese expresses that she wishes to see him and talk to him. Though, she is afraid it will only hurt him more. However, I can tell it hurts her even more. I want to comfort both of my friends, with the little emotional experience I have. Thus begins plan C.

…

Odd had no luck in finding Ulrich, which means he probably went to the forest. I explain my plan to Odd, who looks at me incredulously. I shrug and close my eyes as I do it. Strange.

The plan was simple. Ask Yumi if she wants to talk to Ulrich. Tell her that she should do it. And wait for Ulrich to snap.

I watch as Yumi goes to the forest, and I follow her with Odd next to me. She looks back, and we give her reassuring smiles. At least, I hope we did. She finds him quickly. Faster than any of us could have. I think it's because she came here more often than us. Ulrich turns his back to her, reminding her of their deal. Yumi hadn't made it sound like a deal when she told her story. I frowned, struggling with the millions of thoughts in my head.

I trust the others a lot, but they don't seem to mind telling lies all the time. I cross my arms, and Odd laughs. I hiss at him to keep quiet. He raises his hands in the air, innocent. I rolled my eyes. He then hugs me with one arm. I let it be. Jeremy wouldn't mind. We're old enough to prevent such a mess. Well, Ulrich and Yumi's case is different. The stubborn and foolish kind of different.

We overhear the whole conversation.

"Ulrich, I need to know something. Why didn't you just tell me about your family? Don't you trust me?" She says. He replies, "I do. I don't know." He falls silent. Yumi knows how to keep her cool. Especially with Ulrich. She breathes in and speaks up, "I want to know, Ulrich. I don't want you to feel hurt because of me. I don't want to be the cause of your problems. William is okay, but I don't like him. I don't want you to feel jealous. I want you to share your problems with me. It hurts me that you don't tell me anything. And I…" Yumi cuts herself off, to try and stop her tears from falling. That's the moment Ulrich snapped.

Suddenly the wind blows and it's freezing. This conversation couldn't have taken place somewhere else and I know that, but it's so cold. I feel like these thoughts about the weather and temperature come out of nowhere and I wonder why my brain started thinking about it in the first place. Before I can object, my happy friend offers me his jacket, putting it around me. I thank him, and silently continue watching our friends, ignoring the fact that I feel like I'm betraying Jeremy.

I love it how these two never need many words to understand each other. Ulrich whispers a few things to her as he approaches her. Yumi's gaze locked on his. Then she stops moving abruptly. Her arms hanging still. She no longer gestures to Ulrich, no longer speaks to him. As Ulrich talks to her. Then he embraces her so gently that I almost cry. Oh, I wish I would have heard what he said. Such a mystery guy. Yumi was paralyzed and Ulrich appeared to not be letting go of her. Finally, Yumi woke up from her aftershock and returned the hug.

We decide to leave them alone. I am happy for them. My plan is a success. Of course Odd helped too. He complements me on my actions. He admits that he never expected me to actually investigate and solve everything. "You are a true friend, Aelita. I guess Jeremy has some catching up to do. You know, I'll go talk to him. And you guys can hang out. I'll cover for you in the evening," Odd says. He winks at me, before going to the factory, where Jeremy will most likely be.

We are all friends. So I… I can only smile.


End file.
